Special
by LocalTalent53
Summary: On the first day she heard the name Ganon spoken for the first time in a serious context. How she wished the name never existed, and that she would not have to face him. She was not special, after all... A pre-Wind Waker tale delving into the psyche of Zelda as she faces the imminent destruction of her kingdom.


Author's Note: I wrote this out of a curiosity regarding what must have went on in the mind of the princess in charge of Hyrule when Ganon broke out of his seal. To avoid confusion, I will state now that Zelda's brother is Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. How he is related to the story shall be up to the reader's interpretation.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. All rights belong to Nintendo and its respective companies.

* * *

Special

On the first day, I was informed for the first of many times about the man who was Ganon.

No…not a man. A monster. Though he looked it, my men told me, he held in his eyes a horror they had never seen before. Something…innate. Unhinged. Seeking the destruction of everything I held dear. "He seeks to conjure an army of darkness and cloud the land with his filth and muck," the tales of old went. This monster was equivalent to the nightmares of yore, they swore.

When I first heard the tales and sightings I refused to acknowledge them. I was incredulous that history would seek me, the princess of Hyrule; I denied the old ways and the mumblings of the ancient sages as superstition and myths to keep the world cautious. Such notions had only appeared in my dreams, so I ignored them. The idea of a monster bringing my kingdom to ruin was too inane to entertain, and as such I decided to proceed as normal. _I am nothing special,_ I reasoned, as I had throughout my life. The throne was not to be mine, but my brother's. He sought the throne more so than I, yet the thought of being a common standard princess never sat well with me. I had come to accept my fate though and the idea that anything would change that had no effect on me.

Despite the warnings of the sages, I went on with the standard agenda.

* * *

On the tenth day, the first casualty was reported. Swarms of monsters had begun to infest what once were generally robust locales at the borders of my kingdom. "Pigs on two legs" was the description of these creatures given to me. They had brought back a few of the men who had been injured during duty, and I caught the faintest stench of infection and rusty blood as I gave them my condolences.

It was after I had spoken to the one missing an arm that the sight and smell finally got to me. I left, as politely as a woman on the verge of regurgitation could muster, and let loose the contents of my stomach across the floor one corridor down. Gazing down at the vomit before me I built more mental walls against Ganon, that monster—no, that symbol of my world's end. There was no possible way that my name, my heritage, or my existence was any less human than the men that built the castle around me. The vomit strengthened my conviction; I was only human, repulsive, no better than any other Hylian. I knew quite well that such an attitude was frowned upon, and had kept it to myself after my foolishness once got a soldier killed.

Even so, the fear of the truth began to haunt me, and I made it a point to broaden my knowledge of the tales written so many centuries ago.

* * *

On the third month, the war was made official. Everyone was now aware of the massive danger their kingdom was threatening to crumble under. A certain fear plagued the lower classes, and women would weep as their husbands were sent to war under my command. A spiteful atmosphere surrounded those who spoke of my family, and the sages were becoming more and more morose as the days dragged by.

Noting the legends and my family's history, it was on that day that I finally discovered the tomes of yore that held the plight of Hyrule hidden away in nearly illegible dusty pages. Countless tales of my ancestors facing fear and destruction were processed. Eventually it became too much; my mental walls broke, the realization of how utterly false I was struck me, and I fell apart then and there. That symbol…that _monster_…became all too real. It never occurred to me that my tears were damaging the decrepit pages of history; all that registered in my mind was a horrible discovery.

_I __**am**__ special. I have been chosen to live a particularly miserable life under the greatest plight my nation will know for centuries._ Even then, I was no different than all the fools before me who failed before such demons! Such cruelty wore down what little confidence I had, and I slumped down in my seat with a certain lack of effort.

And yet…the legends spoke of a hero. Someone who would rise up and vanquish evil when all hope had been lost. The passage stuck out and encoded itself into my mind…the name of the hero had also been listed and it rang through my head.

_Link._

In all honesty, I never had the faintest idea whether or not the heroes who had saved my kingdom were truly named Link or whether it was instead some pseudonym given to the legend for the sake of consistency. Nonetheless, it did not matter to me. Just as the name Ganon created a symbol of destruction, the title Link created a glimmer of hope.

All that mattered was that he arrived to triumph once again.

* * *

On the seventh month, my father rode out to battle Ganon.

I begged him not to do it; he gave me that wise pensive glance as he ignored me, went out and did it anyway. I had never cried as much as I had on that day nor had I held so much scorn for Link before when my father's men returned two weeks later to report his death. I ordered the truth out of them; I could sense their fear of the agony I would be in from their information.

Nonetheless, they caved and informed me of what had happened. The monster had cackled and slaughtered him, "as if he were wheat in a field." They spared me the details, but the final image of my father's head on a pike as his men retreated was too much for me.

When I returned to my chambers I asked myself why Link had not arrived before this had happened. Why was he taking so long? It occurred to me that the hero appeared when all hope was lost. The prospect of my current situation needing to deteriorate further was too much to bear.

And yet, I held on to hope.

* * *

On the tenth month or so I began to lose count of both the days and my sanity.

Ganon and his minions were succeeding in their goal to surround us, and it would only be a matter of days before I would be trapped completely within the walls of the castle.

I sent my brother off to keep him safe and to keep the royal bloodline alive in the circumstance that I ended up perishing. He gave many protests, but he could do nothing as I reminded him (despite my better judgment) that the monster and I were connected and would eventually seek the other out. He had no choice but to flee with his life while he had the opportunity.

It was then that I truly lost count of the days, and contemplations of my death began. It was an unhealthy business, quite morbid and taxing on the mind. Would Link finally appear, salvation at wit's end? Or would I face the monster, only to find my own head served to my people on a pike? The consideration of suicide entered my mind…but could I really take my own life? After a few hours of pondering it I decided that it would be a last resort if necessary.

I wondered how long I could stay sane like this.

Where are you Link?

* * *

A month or so after I lost count, I was informed by the sages that, though their powers were nearly depleted, they had moved the sacred relic into the castle for the sake of protection.

The Master Sword…I gazed at it with both a sense of respect and a rush of scorn. _Only the hero can wield it…_ How unfortunate one was not simply visiting. Staring at it only reminded me of all the horrible events of the past year and how they had not been prevented, so I chose to avert my eyes from the blade.

Ganon had surrounded the castle weeks beforehand. The monster was stalling as we exhausted our resources. It would only be a matter of time before the armies stormed in and took control of Hyrule. It was a charming thought, really…the idea that I had any control of Hyrule outside of the stone prison I had called home for years. It was taking a massive mental toll on everyone in the castle, myself especially.

Perhaps my mind had deteriorated much farther than I had hoped; unlike my normal self I began to fantasize how the final day would play out. Moblins smashing down the castle gates, my men fighting valiantly yet in vain. The monster steps in, he is fifteen feet tall and reeks of death. Eyes of red, seething with the hatred of centuries long past. I step up, a blade in hand, calling the beast down to earth in a farce of intimidation. I attempt to use the few magical skills I have against him to little effect. I take up my sword and we battle; he misses, I attempt to scratch the beast, yet my blade has no effect. I am cast aside and after taking the brunt of the wall against my back I realize the only thing to stop him is the sword. I draw it out of its pedestal, realizing that I was _special_, could do something no one in history could. Turning back to the Evil King I try again; the Master Sword proves its worth by severing the monster's fingers. He roars in rage, we dance in battle. Yet, I do not have the endurance. He casts me aside once more after a few minutes of combat. Defeated, I look up in the shadow of the abomination. Then, when all hope is lost, he appears. Link appears…

Yes…he appears…

* * *

On the final day, he came.

Much to my horror, the sages were not prepared for the King of Evil. They fell victim to his minions despite their best efforts. The beasts storming the castle halls were accompanied by knights covered head to toe in armor; they slew any of my men who dared to combat them. I was ushered into the chamber of the Master Sword, told to defend it as a last resort. I protested but realized just how important the Master Sword was. Defending it from Ganon was my duty, I told myself.

And so, there I stood, in the basement all alone. Fingers gripping a sword, shaking in my own sweat. Never had I felt so uncomfortable in a dress; never had my breaths been so shallow. _He's not here_, I noted. _He's not here._

But I told myself he would be. After all, I was nothing special, only part of a long and tortuous cycle.

It was at this moment that I prayed the goddesses themselves had seen my plight, had opted to take action, do _anything_, really. Yet no hero appeared before me; only the monster and his army battling above. It took me a moment to realize just how many tears were streaming down my face, how hopeless the situation was.

Yet one last idea gripped me, a single fantasy so stupid and whimsical that I had no choice but to consider it.

I turned to the Master Sword, desperate and yearning to somehow replicate the success of a hero. I approached the blade and, dropping my own in the process, grasped tightly onto the hilt. With all of my might I yanked the sword hoping to draw it out.

The blade remained stagnant.

I was now shaking to the point where I doubted I could wield the sword. What was I to do? If I could not wield the weapon then it was going to sit unprotected out in the open.

I quickly decided to take the risk of returning upstairs in order to seal off the room. Rushing back up I saw that the battle was not faring well for my men; if I did not seal the room soon Ganon would arrive himself and learn of its existence. Conjuring up all the magic I had I placed as powerful a seal as I could upon the door, blocking it with a statue and hiding it from the King of Evil. I leaned against a stairway, fatigued from the effort.

The roar of battle soon began to subside; I soon caught sight of someone approaching. The beasts let him pass without a qualm.

…The monster had arrived.

Much to my surprise, the figure was not so much a monster but more so a man. Dark skinned, still tall. Blazing red hair with bright yellow eyes focused on me. Those eyes were nothing like I had imagined. They were seething, yes, but inside them was something still human. It struck me then that to destroy he needed not be a monster but instead the darkest shade of humanity, encompassing all the worst aspects of it.

He spoke, his voice booming in tone. "It has been so long, Princess." He took another step forward. "I fear you may not remember me, but in any case your likeness to the past shall suffice."

My grip on the blade tightened. I fought for the courage to speak. "I will not let you win. The hero will arrive shortly…"

Ganon smirked in a way that sent chills down my spine. "I have seen no sign of such a possibility. The castle has been taken completely. I too would have preferred he showed, but this turn of events leaves you with no one to save you." He gave a chuckle, one that hinted at pain and anger even through his humor. "Finally I shall take what is rightfully mine. Hand over your Triforce of Wisdom, and I may considering sparing your life."

What little rational thought I still had told me clearly that he would likely strike me down either way. "I…I will fight you. Myself."

There was a heightened pause, and Ganon gradually erupted into laughter. "Surely you jest! I highly doubt you are one for physical combat." He now seemed more amused than before, but I saw that rage smoldering in his eyes.

I swallowed. "I will fight you."

"If that is how you wish to end your pathetic life." He glanced behind me, at the statue I had used to block the basement. "How amusing…the boy has been remembered long enough for statues to remain, eh? If only he could see how the world has fallen since back then…But I digress." He drew his blade and now towered over me. "Come, Princess…it is time you faced the inevitable."

The trembling I felt nearly forced me to give in that instant…_But I cannot give in._ Not after all my people had gone through, the lives that had perished under my rule. Even if Link did not arrive, even if all hope was lost, even if I was not special, I would have to pull together my courage as the closest substitute.

I charged him as suddenly and silently as possible.

The grin on his face infuriated me, but the sudden pain I felt clued me in that I had already failed. Perhaps I was in shock, for I looked down to see his blade piercing my torso. He drew blood and I fell to the floor, the agony finally settling in as he gave his cruel, horrible laughter.

"Is that really the best you could do? I struck you so that the wound will kill you slowly…but your life could be spared. Simply…" I stopped listening to him from the pain, though I was certain how the demand ended. He wanted the Triforce, and I was not going to give it to him.

It felt like an eternity sprawled on the floor, clutching my torso and sobbing in pain. I could not speak my answer, and he eventually responded by kicking my stomach.

"I have given you your one minute to decide," he growled. _It has only been one minute?_ "I have lost my patience. What will your answer be?"

I shook, mustering as much energy as I could to respond. "….no….I will not!"

"Then die." All I could process now was the shadow of him lifting the sword up, a final blow to end my life.

…

My vision flashed before my eyes; sudden sights of what I could only guess was either the past or future appeared in my mind. No longer was Ganon before me, but instead the vast land of Hyrule. The clouds became massive, darkening over my domain. My people encamped on the peaks of the mountain ranges, watching in awe. The sky, it rained! It rained and rained and rained until the land was no more, only an ocean and the peaks of the mountains and hills. It was as if the gods themselves had sent me a message, right at the end of my pathetic life. How ironic I had never listened to them before…

I blinked, returning to reality; everything around me was monochrome for some inexplicable reason, all life halted. The pig monsters were in mid-action, some swinging their spears in what would have killed more of my soldiers. Ganon himself stood before me, a still statue to accompany the one I used to seal the basement.

Coughing up blood I processed that all in the castle save for the Hylians had been frozen in motion, as if time stood still for them. Much to my relief, some greater force had intervened and prevented Ganon's victory, if only for some time. Yet, this seemed nothing like the legends…there was no hero, only death and stillness.

My men formed around me, asking me if I was alright, if I was going to be okay, if I was going to die. I assumed the last option and as one of them grabbed me I used what little strength I still had to grasp his shoulder, getting his attention.

"What is it, Milady?"

I felt so tired…my voice croaked with the effort. "Soon…there will be…a flood…" I coughed out more blood, resisting the urge to beg for water, alcohol, anything to soothe my throat. "Get everyone…to the mountains…and…"

"Hush, Your Majesty…" He appeared to be unsure of himself, though my eyesight was failing me and I could not be sure of what I saw. "We shall…so in…name…"

I could not feel myself being carried anymore. All I could mumble aloud was rambling requests for water. I was dying…

In my last moments of sanity, I came to a dark realization: I _was_ special. Unique in my own way that none of my bloodline had been before…

I was the first to fail.


End file.
